The present invention relates to a test device, in particular for bottle-shaped containers, fashioned as a piston/cylinder assembly, as well as to a procedure for testing especially bottle-shaped containers consisting essentially of a synthetic resin.
During the course of continuously increasing efficiency, efforts are made to run certain events within ever shorter time periods in order to reduce overall costs and time in, for example, the packaging industry.
It has been found in this connection that, in the packaging industry, the performance of individual working steps entails not only spatial but also chronological overloads in that the transit time in, for example, the canning industry, from checking the empty container to checking after labeling, requires a long treatment path and a long treatment time.
The present invention has the object, along these lines, to simplify the existing conditions in such a way that, in particular, containers to be filled with liquid material which preferably consists in the majority of a synthetic resin can be tested before being filled with the material in order to quickly and unambiguously locate any rejects, for example, with respect to dimensioning, crushing resistance, leakproofness, and the like, prior to the filling procedure.
As is known, one strength of such containers particularly synthetic resin bottles, is determined with the aid of a compression device. Such testing machines, operating with spindle drives or simple pistons, are conventional. Thereafter, the leakproofness of the container is then tested, for example, in a further machine.
In this process, there is not only a need for two different devices or machines, but also for a corresponding time period for moving the test specimens and for conducting the corresponding test.
The present invention has the object of providing an improvement in this respect so that such tests are made simpler in every respect, i.e. with regard to space occupied, time requirement, need for machines.
The present testing device comprises several pistons in order to test several properties of the container with the container and cylinder remaining in the same position.
A corresponding procedure is distinguished in that the container and the test device are placed into the testing position and subsequently, leaving the two items in the testing position, several properties of the container are tested.